


Weekly

by cinnamorose



Series: Choke [7]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Calling your friend because you're fuckin scared of needles lmao, Injections, M/M, Trans Hijirikawa Masato, Trans Ichinose Tokiya, Trans Male Character, everyone not directly involved w QN is having a good chipper ol time, i still am but like. thats not the point, n then theres the entirety of QN. just in pain, some more literally than others, they r friends (:, this started back when i first got my t and i was scared of needles, why did i make those two trans? uhhh comfort idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: A weekly injection leads to Tokiya more or less accidentally finding out about Masato's boyfriend.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato & Ichinose Tokiya, Hijirikawa Masato/Hyuuga Yamato, Ichinose Tokiya & Ittoki Otoya
Series: Choke [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479359
Kudos: 4





	Weekly

Tokiya barely got to step into the house before he felt his phone start vibrating. Pulling it from his pocket, he holds it to his head with his shoulder. “Hello?”

“Ichinose, hello.” It's Masato. Why's he calling?

“Ah, I didn’t get you at a poor time, did I?” Masato asks, the sound of a door shutting in the background.   
  
“No, no, not at all. Why did you need to call?”   
  
“Ah, I simply needed someone to speak with as my boyfriend helps me with my shot.” What? Shot? Tokiya’s face scrunches up as he thinks.   
  
“You’ve started taking…?”   
  
“Yes, testosterone. It was… Ah, um…” His voice trails off. Tokiya recalls the past few times he’s heard his friend complain about needles.

“You were hoping to not have to deal with needles?” He asks.   
  
“Yes, yes, exactly that. I… Have to do it fairly frequently, sadly. I’m not too excited about it.”

Tokiya makes an understanding sound, before stopping in his tracks. “Wait… Earlier, you said you had a boyfriend. Since when?” He asks.

“Oh, for… A little while now. I apologise for keeping it from you for so long now," he says. “He’s wonderful, though. I wasn’t expecting to offer to do it as help.”

Tokiya smiles a little. The fond tone of his friend’s voice makes his heart joyful. “It’s understandable to have not brought it up until now, Hijirikawa-san. By the way, who is it?”

“Oh, it’s—” Tokiya huffs as he feels Otoya bump past him, a lot less kind than he normally is.

“Otoya? Otoya, what’s wrong? Oto—!” He watches his roommate and best friend leave to his own bed, ignoring him entirely. Tokiya’s concern eats away at him as he moves to follow him until he hears music coming from his room. Frowning, Tokiya pulls away, his phone back to his ear. “Ah, sorry, Hijirikawa-san.”

“Oh, it’s all okay. What’s wrong with Ittoki?” He asks. Tokiya takes a deep breath, entering his room and starting to pull off his shirt. It felt hot to wear, tight, like he was being squeezed by… Something, who knows. He sets his phone down on the nightstand, putting it onto speaker, as he starts to get out of his binder. Maybe this’ll help him breathe better.

“Well... Ever since we left Kotobuki-san’s house this morning—we had to stay the night, he was falling asleep and I didn’t want him to get a sore neck—he’s been acting… A little strange, to say the least. He was a lot less talkative and energetic than when he normally is, even more so than whenever we leave his house.” Tokiya’s worry enters his voice as he keeps speaking. “Normally, as you know, Otoya  _ loves _ Kotobuki-san’s house, every bit of it, and he’s normally  _ always _ talking about it, even if it was just staying the night. He has at least one thing to say at all times. But… Not even a word on how well he slept. Not even after I asked him on it.” Tokiya takes a deep breath, sighing hard. He focuses hard on things around him, moving to get a larger shirt as he speaks.

“Additionally, Kotobuki-san seemed… Strange. When did you last see him?” He says. There was a quiet pause on Masato’s side.

“... The last time I saw him… Was before we had left school on break. He was acting a little odd, but at first, I chalked it up to simply being surprised at seeing me," he says. “Now that I think about it, though… Kotobuki-senpai’s response to seeing me  _ was _ a little… Well…” He trails off, and Tokiya nods.

“Yeah. I mean, of course, I didn’t see him all too much this morning before we left, but the time I  _ did _ see him…” Tokiya pauses for only a second, emphasising his words for Masato. “... You know?”

“I do, I do. Hmm... “ Masato hums thoughtfully. “I’m not quite sure what could be going o— _ Ah! _ ”

“Hijirikawa-san? What’s wrong?”

“Noth… Ing… Nothing, just…” He takes a deep breath, whimpering a tiny bit. Tokiya knows how badly needles frighten him.

“Well… How was your morning, then?” He says quickly, trying to drag Masato’s focus back onto him.

“My… My morning was… Not too eventful, since I have only just woke up… A little while ago…”

“Oh, how’d you sleep?” Tokiya knows it’s best to keep him talking to relax his mind. “Did you have any nice dreams? Possibly… Of your boyfriend?”

“I-Ichinose—!” Tokiya chuckles, knowing how his friend likely looks. Red-faced, grabbing at whatever he’s leaning on, probably running a hand through his blue hair if he could be, or covering his face to hide it from whoever he’s dating so he can’t see how red it is. “Y-You can’t just go and say that so… So… So casually! You can’t!”

“My apologies, Hijirikawa-san,” he says, chuckling to himself still, only barely holding back full laughter, “I simply thought it would do good to lighten the mood.” There was a huff on the other end.

“… Ah, you did it?” Masato’s voice sounds further from the phone than before, and Tokiya smiles. Looks like it went well. He hears a rougher voice say something in return, something about how it’s over now and how he’s so proud of him, and listening to it… Ah! That must be…

“Thank you, love,” Masato hums, by the sound of it leans down and kisses the top of his head, and then returns to Tokiya. “Sorry for suddenly vanishing, Ichinose. Thank you for being around with me for this.”

“Of course, Hijirikawa-san. Was that Hyuuga-san?” He asks, and the cough Masato made went unnoticed. Ah, so it is Yamato.

“H-Hyuuga… I-Is our teacher!  _ Your _ teacher, no less!” He stammers, his face red. “I-I didn’t— It’s—”

“No, no, I meant Yamato. You know who I meant,” he says, shaking his head. “At any rate, I’m glad you have him. I know how fondly you spoke of him after you two began dating, even if you tried masking it as just being friends for a bit, and it really makes me glad to know my best friend has someone he cares about, that cares about him in return and supports him fully.”

There was a pause on Masato’s end, then he sighs, relaxation clear in his voice. “... Y-Yes, it’s Yamato Hyuuga. We… We weren't sure if it’d settle well among our respective friend groups. Kurusu and Ittoki, mainly, with how competitive they are against him…”

Tokiya’s eyebrows knit together. Otoya… He looks back at his room, the door still sealed tight, another song playing from inside. Upbeat music, no doubt in an attempt to cheer himself up. “How about I tell Otoya for you?” He offers, a smile in his voice despite his worried expression. “So you don’t have to stress on it. Knowing him, I think he might tell Syo as well, which knocks out two others. Will that be good for you?” He asks.

“Ah, that's sweet of you to offer,” Masato hums. “I’d appreciate it if you did that, greatly. Thank you so much, Ichinose.”

“Of course, Hijirikawa-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit i didnt use a break to indicate a change in a large period of time for once!!! nice!!!
> 
> also, pls come join my discord server, i love having friends  
> https://discord.gg/q9G9eSq


End file.
